


My First Tattoo

by samdrake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, First Tattoo, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: John gives you a first tattoo that you will never forget.





	My First Tattoo

The intense vibration of the needle on your ribs made you shiver. From the second it hit your skin, you were ready to tap out. It would at least help if you knew exactly what tattoo you were getting, but John loved the idea of keeping it a surprise.

John put his free hand on your thigh momentarily to relax you. “Hold still baby. It’ll hurt more if you keep squirming.”

“It hurts either way,” you argued, closing your eyes shut to keep yourself from moving.

With a smirk, John sarcastically asked, “Is this your first time?”

“You make it sound like you’re taking my virginity,” you winked at your boyfriend, “you took that first time from me, too.”

John gave you a quick, confident smile. “Oh baby, that’s definitely long gone. But this… this will last forever.”

“You know, you can at least tell me what I’m permanently marking on my skin for the rest of eternity,” you said, “for all I know you’re tattooing one of your brother’s face on me.”

“As much as I’d love to see Joseph or Jacob’s face on your skin when I’m fucking you, I settled for something more simple.” You rolled your eyes playfully at him. He’s such a dick.

“And…done.”

“Well that was quick,” something about the process made you think it would take longer, “can I see it?”

“Take a look, baby.”

You crossed over to the other side of the bedroom and stared at your new ink in the mirror. It’s a little airplane. Definitely simple, but minimalistic and adorable. Something you could get used to seeing on your skin.

John crept up to the mirror and stood behind you, moving your hair out of your face and behind your ears. “Ahh…it’s perfect, isn’t it?”

“It’s beautiful, I love it,” you admired, turning around to face him, “I know you love airplanes, but… why did you choose it for me?”

“I just thought it would look nice on you. Thought you’d like something to remind you of me. And I do love airplanes, but it turns out I actually love you more. It’s very rude of you to make me fall in love with you, you know.”

“Not what you had in mind?” you snickered, throwing your arms around him as he laced his around your waist. 

“It’s so inconvenient.”

You propped yourself on your tiptoes so you could reach his lips. “I’m  _so_  not sorry.”

“Me neither, baby.”

John kissed you so hard, it was like you were ripped open and stuffed with rainbows, sunshine, and happiness. He had a talent for making you feel that way. It suddenly wasn’t a tattoo gun and needle that made you scared, but it was losing the way you feel in the arms of John Seed that terrified you.


End file.
